Through My Eyes: TME
by Naroa-chan
Summary: It's pretty much a normal day for the group; but when an unknown demon pops out of nowhere and attacks; and Inuyasha falls off a cliff; will he survive? And if not, will thr group be able to go on? Kagome's chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Through Shippo's Eyes

.awsvsm,.awsvsm:link,.awsvsm:active,.awsvsm:visited{ font-family:arial,sans-serif; font-size:10px; text-decoration:none; color:white; } Free Web site hosting - Freeservers.com | Web Hosting - GlobalServers.com 

Shippo: Chapter 1

_important__ note: Hi! It's me again. In case you've never read one of my stories before, my name is Becca. But that's not why I said this note was important. The important thing is this. You may have noticed I've called the first 3 chapters of my story 'chapter 1' with a character name in front. That's because all 3 of the first chapters **are **chapter 1. Just from different perspectives. Therefore, they all happen at around the same time, though 'Kagome: Chapter 1' starts a little sooner than the other two, and 'Inuyasha: Chapter 3' starts at the same time as 'Shippo: Chapter 1' and goes a little farther. So, I hope this story makes more sense to you with the help of this note. And now, without further ado, enjoy the story!!_

"Ha ha! _Sucker_!!" I called over my shoulder, as I ran with all my might away from the angry figure that was Inuyasha. 'He'll never catch me in this dense forest.' I thought to myself happily. "Why you little maggot! Get your butt back here, or I'm gonna..." His voice trailed off as I put distance between us. 

After a few minutes of running, I started to slow down, and eventually stopped all together. I sat down to catch my breath. A few seconds later, I looked up, and noticed a berry bush only a few feet from me. "Awesome!!" I cried happily, little fox ears immediately perking up. Completely forgetting the Ramen Kagome was making, I bounded over to the bush and started to chow down.

A couple minutes later, I was so full I could barely move. I decided the others wouldn't mind if I was gone a while, and lay down to take a short rest. Unfortunately, I was more tired than I thought...

A couple hours later, I opened my eyes. Instinctively, I looked towards the sun to see what time it was. Suddenly I was wide awake. "Uh-oh, I must have been asleep for at least 3 hours! The others are going to _kill _me!" I jumped up and frantically tried to find my way back. It didn't take very long, what with my fox nose. Minutes later, I arrived at the campsite. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You guys, sorry I'm so-" Suddenly, I stopped talking. All four of them had looks on their faces like they had seen a ghost, or worse. 'Wait a minute!' I thought suddenly.  'All _four _of them?' I counted on my fingers. 'Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara...' "Where's Inuyasha?" I wondered. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but there was something in the air that made me fear the worst. At first, no one answered my question. "**Well?**" I said, more firmly this time. "Where is he?" I looked at Sango and Miroku in turn, but they both refused to meet my eyes. Then I looked toward Kagome. "... Kagome?" She looked up at me, eyes displaying no emotion. "Is...is Inuyasha... hurt, or something?" "No." she said quietly. I was about to sigh in relief, but Kagome made it sound like maybe that wasn't a good thing. "Then... then what's wrong?" "...Inuyasha..." She looked away. "Is... dead."


	2. Chapter 1: Through Kagome's Eyes

.awsvsm,.awsvsm:link,.awsvsm:active,.awsvsm:visited{ font-family:arial,sans-serif; font-size:10px; text-decoration:none; color:white; } Free Web site hosting - Freeservers.com | Web Hosting - GlobalServers.com 

Kagome: Chapter 1

_Important note: Hi again! I'm just putting another note here in case any of you people who don't read notes get confused by this chapter. If you read the note in the last chapter, you don't need to read this. If you didn't, and you don't understand why Inuyasha is in this chapter, it's because this chapter happens at around the same time as the first Chapter 1, only a little before it. And now, understand and enjoy Chapter 1 #2!!_

************************************************************************

"Ah… it's such a beautiful day." I said peacefully, turning to smile at Inuyasha, who in turn, turned a little bit pink. "And we have such a nice view, too!" Sango agreed, lounging on her stomach and playing with Kirara. "Yes, it is lucky for us we found such a lovely ass- I mean camp." Miroku said, noticeably eyeing Sango's defenseless backside. Sango turned, noticed his gaze, and quickly sat up straight. Miroku frowned. I sighed again, this time for different reason, and sat up. "It's about time we had lunch. You guys hungry?" "You bet!" Inuyasha and Shippo said enthusiastically. I giggled. "Well of course you two are hungry. You're always hungry!" Inuyasha frowned for a second. "Well, not alwa-" he began, but his stomach interrupted with a loud growl. He grinned apologetically. "...you win." I laughed again, and went to go make the Ramen. I got all my materials from my overstuffed yellow backpack. 'Portable microwave, timer, bowls, chopsticks, and of course, Ramen.' I thought to myself. I started humming as I made the food. 'Geez, I really am in a good mood today!' It surprised me, because it had been a while since I had been this happy. We were always so busy chasing demons and jewel shard rumors; we never seemed to get a chance to just enjoy ourselves. But for once, we'd finally got the perfect chance. We were camping out near the edge of a cliff. Close enough to enjoy the scenery, far enough so we wouldn't roll off in our sleep. It was perfect. 

I finished making the Ramen, and was just about to pour it into separate bowls, when I heard an enraged yell from Inuyasha. I frowned. How could anyone fight on a day like this? I finished with the Ramen and quickly walked back to the slightly more vacant campsite. "Where are Shippo and Inuyasha?" I wondered aloud. Sango shrugged. "Inuyasha started chasing Shippo after Shippo whispered something in his ear. We didn't hear what he said, but it obviously made him mad because he turned red in three seconds flat and started yelling at Shippo." 'Hmmm, I wonder what Shippo could have said...'  I thought to myself. Miroku cleared his throat. "...Um, Kagome? The Ramen?" I came back to earth with a crash. "What? Oh, yeah huh! Sorry you guys." I set their bowls and chopsticks in front of them and set the other two bowls down for Shippo and Inuyasha. Then the three of us started to eat. We were quiet, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo. A few minutes later, we heard a loud crashing, stomping someone coming through the dense bushes and mumbling angrily to himself. "-he-_ever-_grumble_-_something-like-that-again,-I'll-" Inuyasha stuck his head through the bushes and quickly stopped talking. We looked at him expectantly. "Will what?" I asked calmly. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. "Well, you know I wouldn't really hurt him, I just, well _he_... oh, just forget it. Can I eat now?" "Yeah, come eat." I said, somewhat less brightly than when I offered food before. But my cheerful mood came back when Inuyasha started eating his Ramen so fast he choked on it. I laughed so hard I almost choked along with him, and started whacking him really hard on the back. He finally coughed and started breathing again. After breathing hard for a couple moments, he looked up to see that Miroku and Sango were giving him looks. "What!?" He snapped. "Shouldn't you thank Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked pointedly. Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pink. "Well I... I was _going _to, but if you're just gonna stare at me, then..." Miroku and Sango quickly started eating again, glancing up every few seconds. Inuyasha glared at them, and then looked at me. For some reason, I could feel myself blushing a little. "Thanks." He mumbled. "...you're welcome." I replied.

After we finished eating, we decided to go look for Shippo. Inuyasha could have easily found him, but he decided he wasn't going to help us, proclaiming that he wanted an apology from Shippo first. We decided to ignore the fact that Shippo couldn't very well give Inuyasha his apology until he was found. Instead, we went and looked for him ourselves. We couldn't find him, so we decided to let him come back when he was ready. Besides, I had a sneaking suspicion that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, insisting he was old enough to stay up with the rest of us. So we headed back to the campsite. There wasn't much to do, since we weren't hungry anymore, and there weren't any demons attacking us, so we just sat around and looked at the scenery again. It was pretty uneventful until Miroku got bored and groped Sango. Sango, of course, jumped up and started chasing him around, trying to slap him. It started getting interesting when Miroku ran too close to the cliff and pulled a tight curve, which of course Sango had to follow. However, she tripped, and almost fell off. She started teetering back and forth, losing her balance. Of course Miroku noticed this, and ran back to Sango. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in to him. She sighed in relief and collapsed against him. Suddenly, they both looked up at each other and turned red. Then they started stammering and they pulled away from each other. Inuyasha and I started laughing. Sango and Miroku just looked at us with embarrassed grins on their faces. They came back and sat down, glancing sideways at each other every few minutes, and whenever they caught each other's eyes, they blushed and looked away. 

A few uneventful hours later, there was nothing to do again. "I'm bored." I said, for the tenth time. "Unless you can think of something to do, deal with it!" Inuyasha snapped for the tenth time. "...You know, I never though I'd say this, but I'm actually starting to miss all the demon attacks we usually get." I threw back at him. Sango gave me a look. I threw up my hands. "Okay, okay, I don't. There's just _nothing _to _do_!" Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Apparently everyone else heard it too, cause we all turned to get a better look. *rustle* There it was again! "What was that?" Sango whispered. I shrugged, but kept silent. Suddenly, it attacked. But it zoomed out of the bushes so fast, we couldn't see it move! "What the-" Inuyasha started, before having the wind knocked out of him by... nothing? There was nothing there!! Inuyasha fell over backwards, narrowly missing an upturned bowl. "Inuyasha!" I cried. I ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" "Fine." He said quickly. "But I'll be better once I get that bastard-" Suddenly, Sango screamed. She had been thrown into the air, and was heading straight towards the edge of the cliff. Thinking fast, Miroku opened the windtunnel, and closed it when Sango started hurtling back to him. He then caught her. …Or more like she slammed into his gut and knocked him over. "Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly. "Yeah, fine." I heard Miroku grumble, getting to his feet. I tried to locate the demon (or whatever it was) before it attacked again. Suddenly, I got a strange feeling, halfway between a chill and a shock. "It has a jewel shard!" I cried instinctively. "What?" Sango asked, turning to look at me. "Figures." Inuyasha muttered. "Bet it's Kouga." I glared at him. "Kouga may be fast, but he's not **that** fast. Besides, the thing looked black, or at least dark." Inuyasha gave up accusing Kouga, and nodded. I squinted toward the area where I thought I'd felt the jewel shard. Suddenly… "Inuyasha, look out!" To late. The thing slammed into Inuyasha, and I got a swift glance of gleaming, blood-stained fangs- Inuyasha's blood. Next thing I knew, Inuyasha was on the ground, holding his upper arm and biting his lip. "Are you okay?" I called. He didn't answer. He was glaring at wherever he thought the demon had disappeared to with an expression of pure malevolence. He had it under control, for the time being. But I didn't know whether or not those fangs were poisonous. He could be hurt! I looked around for my backpack. 'I need a bow, some arrows…' I thought urgently. "Ahah!" I cried, sprinting over to my weapon. Unfortunately, my backpack had somehow been thrown to the edge of the cliff, so I'd have to be careful. I gingerly made my way to my backpack, and managed to pick it up without being klutzy. I stood up, and was about to run back to Inuyasha and the demon, but the demon got to me first. "Kagome, watch out!" Sango cried, to late. I would have fallen for sure, but somehow Inuyasha was right there to help me. He shoved me hard to the side, out of the way of falling. However…

"INUYASHA!!" I screamed. 

"**_Kag_**_om_e…"

I watched him plummet, wanting to do something, anything, but knowing that I couldn't. My whole body was paralyzed, in shock. 'Dear God, let him be okay.' I thought as hard as I could. And he probably would have been, too. If it weren't for that stalagmite. The sound of someone being impaled and Inuyasha's resounding cry of pain was more than I could bear. I was crying and screaming his name. I couldn't even hear myself. I saw the pool of blood around Inuyasha expand, and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my body and mind go numb as I blacked out. 

I woke up, probably at least an hour later. I sat up, and winced. I'd been lying on rock. Not smart. I turned to Miroku to ask what happened. However, in doing so I saw the look on his face, and Sango's. And suddenly, it all came back. The demon, the jewel shard, the cliff…" "Inuyasha." I whispered, and broke into a new wave of tears. Sango got up and put her arm around my shoulder, offering comfort, and probably wanting some in return. However, I had no comfort to spare, as there was no comfort for me. Inuyasha was dead. What was the point in life now? I realized why I always came back to the Sengoku Jidai. It was what made my life unique, out of the ordinary. Unlike anyone else's. No one else could say, 'Hey, guess what, I've been to 500 years before now, pretty sweet, huh?' And of course, there were my friends. Or really, more like my family. Sango was like the sister I never had, Miroku was an older brother that needed to be taught a lesson, Shippo was my second little brother… and Inuyasha… well, I love Inuyasha. 'Or loved.' A mean little voice in my head whispered. I cried harder on Sango's shoulder, and hiccupped. I realized Sango was crying too, and so was Miroku, if it was only a tear and an expression. I cried harder still, realizing that we were nothing without Inuyasha. How could we live without him? I started falling asleep, having exhausted myself crying so hard. As sleep took me, I hoped desperately that I would roll off the cliff. However, as I was soon to find out, that was not the case. 


	3. Chapter 1: Through Inuyasha's Eyes

.awsvsm,.awsvsm:link,.awsvsm:active,.awsvsm:visited{ font-family:arial,sans-serif; font-size:10px; text-decoration:none; color:white; } Free Web site hosting - Freeservers.com | Web Hosting - GlobalServers.com 

Inuyasha: Chapter 1

_Important note: Just the same note. This chapter begins a little before Shippo's chapter 1. Enjoy!_

************************************************************************

"Why you revolting little toddler!" I roared, up and chasing Shippo in an instant. No way was he getting away with that! "Shippo!" I said threateningly, tearing through the bushes. 'Damn!' I thought angrily. 'This forest has too strong of a smell. I can't find him!' I cursed under my breath. He'd already known! "Why you little maggot! Get your butt back here or I swear I'm gonna hurt you!" I growled, tried to remind myself that Shippo wasn't my enemy, and headed back to the campsite. The scent of freshly made Ramen tickled my sensitive nose. This made me considerably more content as I started walking a little faster. However, seeing a bit of a certain kitsune's torn clothing made me remember Shippo, and I was set to grumbling again. "Can't-believe-him-such-a-grumble-moron-if-he-_ever-_grumble_-_something-like-that-again-I'll-" but I stopped grumbling when I stuck my head through the bushes, and noticed the rest of the group staring at me. I began to feel guilty when Kagome glared accusingly at me. "Will what?" She asked, too calm. I frowned uncomfortably. "Well, you know I wouldn't really hurt him, I just, well _he_..." I noticed the Ramen they were all eating, and the smell teased my nose again. "…Oh, just forget it. Can I eat now?" Kagome sighed. She looked hesitant. "…Yeah, come eat." I sighed gratefully and dropped down beside her. I picked up my bowl of steaming hot ramen and started eating it as fast as I could. However, that was apparently _to_ fast, because I started choking. I coughed and started to feel faint. I tried to say Kagome's name, but she noticed me anyway. And she started _laughing_ at me! I couldn't believe her! But she whacked me on the back and helped me swallow the rest of my food, and anyway, she was in a good mood again, so I forgave her for it. I sat for a moment breathing hard. Deciding I should thank Kagome, I looked up. …however, Miroku and Sango were staring at me. "What!?" I snapped, embarrassed. "Shouldn't you thank Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked pointedly. I stared at him. I couldn't believe it! They really thought that low of me, that I would let Kagome practically save my life without so much as a 'thank you'!! I felt myself blushing as I replied. "Well I…I was _going_ to, but if you're just gonna stare at me, then…" Miroku and Sango quickly turned back to their food, trying to sneak in a glance every three or four seconds. I glared at them, then turned to thank Kagome. I noticed she was blushing, and it confused me a little. 'What's she so embarrassed about?' I wondered. "…thanks." I mumbled, glad that I wasn't blushing so much anymore. "…you're welcome." She replied, more softly than I expected.

"Inuyasha, we're gonna go try to find Shippo. Are you coming?" Sango asked. It was about an hour later, after we'd finished eating. "No, I don't want to come. I want an apology from him first." I snapped back. Sango shrugged. "OK." Everyone else went to look for Shippo, leaving me alone. It didn't take me very long to get bored. "Shoulda gone with them…" I mumbled. Then my eyes landed on Kagome's knapsack. I quickly glanced around nervously, then lunged for the pack. I searched through it eagerly; I was always curious about what Kagome could possibly keep that she would find so heavy. "Clothes, books, a stick, boring boring boring." Then my eyes landed on a smaller book than the rest. It had a soft red cover, and it had a small square piece of metal on it, which I decided was a lock. 'Hmmm… must be important…' I glanced around again, then picked the lock with my claw until I heard its tiny click. Heart hammering unnaturally, I very slowly started to open it. I got as far as 'Dear Diary' when… "-Bet he's asleep anyway, he's been so tired lately… I mean, I've been telling him to-" Kagome's voice! I quickly grabbed everything and shoved it back in Kagome's bag, zipped it back up, and threw myself into a sitting position. Kagome in the lead, they came through the bushes. "Hey you. Long time no see." Kagome joked. I tried to smile. "Eh heh heh… yeah." She looked at me kinda funny, but then turned and continued to talk to Sango. Miroku turned to me and grinned, pointing to the slap mark on his face. I sighed, grateful for a conversation topic other than my near-death experience. (Because of course, Kagome would have killed me.)

 After we finished our separate conversations, we got bored. So we just sat around and looked at the scenery. I was about ready to get up and do something; but Miroku got there first. However, his idea of something interesting to do was to reach over and grab Sango's butt. So of course Sango tried to slap him again. But Miroku was too quick for her. He jumped up and started running. Needing revenge, Sango leapt up and chased after him. They went around in circles for awhile, making me kinda dizzy, until Miroku decided to run along the side of the cliff. Sango ran after him, but she tripped and started teetering back and forth with a terrified look on her face. I was about to jump up and catch her, but Miroku caught sight of her and ran to her first. He grabbed her waist, the first thing within reached, and pulled her in. Sango, obviously not thinking about who was holding her, collapsed against him. After standing nearly paralyzed for about ten seconds, they looked up at each other. Blushing madly, they moved away from each other as quick as they could, spluttering their explanations. I burst out laughing at exactly the same time Kagome had a giggle fit. Miroku and Sango just kinda looked at us, obviously really embarrassed. They came to sit down, (No one noticed Miroku give me a very small wink) glancing awkwardly at each other every few seconds; and whenever they caught the others eyes, they blushed and looked away. 

A while later we were bored as heck again, and there wasn't much to do. "…I'm bored…" Kagome mumbled, for at least the 10th time. Her having jolted me out of my thoughts of diaries and near death escapes; she startled me into being cruel. "Unless you can think of something to do, deal with it!" For one passing instant she looked hurt, than it changed to anger. "…You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually starting to miss all the demon attacks we usually get." Kagome replied spitefully. I stared at her. "y- ..." I was about to say, 'Yeah, well, you aren't the one who has to do the fighting, now are you?' But Sango had already given her a look. Kagome threw up her hands in frustration. "Okay, okay I don't. There's just _nothing_ to _do!_" I was so desperate I was about to jump up and start tickling her, or _something_, but suddenly- *rustle* everyone was instantly silent as we turned to face the bushes the noise was coming from. *rustle* "What's that?" Sango whispered. I saw Kagome shrug, but she had the sense to keep her mouth shut. I was about to smile when- "What the- oof!" Something slammed into me with such force it knocked me over. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. I looked up- but nothing was there! "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to me and helped me up; she put her arm around my waist and steadied me. "Are you okay?" She asked, quickly scanning my eyes. I nodded. "Fine." I said gruffly. "But I'll be better once I get that bastard-" "Ahhh!!" I turned quickly to see Sango flying through the air – heading straight for the edge of the cliff. Kagome gasped – however, Miroku was quick when protecting Sango. He uncovered the windtunnel and pulled her toward her on the current. He covered it again and caught Sango – or rather, Sango knocked him down and fell on top off him. "Are you alright?" She asked sheepishly. "Yeah, fine." He mumbled as he stood up again. (I was shocked he hadn't tried to grope her) I turned to Kagome and noticed her staring around. Suddenly she got _that look_ on her face. "It has a jewel shard!" She shouted, obviously surprised. However, I wasn't so easily impressed. We knew someone with a jewel shard that wanted revenge on me… "What?" Sango asked, surprised as well. "Figures. Bet its Kouga." Kagome frowned at me. "Kouga may be fast, but he's not **that** fast. Besides, that thing looked black, or at least dark." Point taken, I nodded my defeat. I noticed Kagome searching for the demon again, so I started looking around too, when- "Inuyasha look out!" The last thing I heard before being tackled to the ground again; this time feeling the sharp fangs of the beast sink into my arm. I bit my lip and lay on the ground for a moment, feeling the heat of anger pulsing through me, and my blood spilling out of me. I faintly heard Kagome's voice, but I wasn't paying attention to her now. I stood up and examined the place where I smelled the demon. I stared at the same spot for what seemed like a while, not aware of what was going on around me, when suddenly… It sprang! It was heading for… Kagome!? I sprang as well and followed it. "Kagome, watch out!" Sango screamed, trying to warn her, but it was too late. The demon was about a foot from her when I was there, shoving her to the side, taking the blow myself… and I felt a sensation… it would have been wonderful, had it not meant my death…

I was falling…


	4. Chapter 2: Through Inuayasha'a Eyes

.awsvsm,.awsvsm:link,.awsvsm:active,.awsvsm:visited{ font-family:arial,sans-serif; font-size:10px; text-decoration:none; color:white; } Free Web site hosting - Freeservers.com | Web Hosting - GlobalServers.com 

Inuyasha: Chapter 2

_Important note: The same note again; this is the first chapter 2 actually, but it happens about as Kagome wakes up in Kagome: chapter 1._

************************************************************************

'It's dark.' I thought. 'So dark… can't see… I can't see my body… but I know I'm hurt… there's pain… and darkness… and cold… is this… am I… dead…?' The only thing I could feel was the sharp sting of cold, and the numb feeling of pain. I knew I was hurt… I knew I wasn't somewhere I wanted to be… these things I knew. But… Suddenly, a picture flashed through the darkness, as though on a screen. It was blurry at first, but as it came into focus… _'Hey you. Long time no see.'_ A smiling face… I watched as the picture faded, and another one took its place. A stretched out arm, a look of terror… _'INUYASHA!' _ Tears streaming from her eyes… "Kagome…" I whispered. How I spoke I'll never know, but speaking those words brought everything back. The demon, the jewel shard, the cliff… "I... I… I'm dead!" My voice echoed throughout the darkness again. And suddenly, I started to feel pain. At first I just winced, but it got more and more excruciating, faster and faster. Suddenly the darkness began to fade, as thought melting, and even that hurt. And as the lights came back, and the feeling came back, I cried out, and felt my mind go blank.

"…Ugh…" I opened my eyes, gasped in pain, and closed them again. I exhaled in relief. I was alive. "Alive." I whispered, but almost screamed at the ache it brought. I tried to take a deep breath, and even that hurt. Everything hurt! I involuntarily remembered falling off the cliff and onto a stalagmite. I shuddered, realizing it must still be in me. That was probably why everything hurt so much. Wow, I really was lucky to be alive! I also realized that I would probably get it out of me if I wanted to stay alive for much longer. 'Damn.' I thought, because thinking didn't hurt as much as talking did. I knew I'd have to look eventually, to make up a plan on how to get it out. I sighed, winced, decided 'better now than later', and opened my eyes. The sight that came to me was almost more than I could bear. I was lying on my back with a stalagmite through my stomach. It wasn't the biggest one in the world, but damn, did it hurt. I was also surrounded in a pool of blood… my blood.  I closed my eyes again and set my mind to thinking. I had options. I could push myself up until the stalagmite was out of me, and then throw myself on my side; I could just sit up as hard and fast as I could, and hope I didn't rip out my lungs or anything; or, I could just lie there. I decided the last two were out of the question. I'd have to go for the 'push myself up and over' plan. 'Wonderful.' I thought sarcastically. I was about to decide on just laying there until my death, but I had a sudden thought. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… all crying over me. All devastated. What if that really happened? That would mean I made them cry… and I didn't want to make them cry. I took a deep breath, braced myself, and…


	5. Chapter 2: Through My Eyes

Naroa-chan: Chapter 2

_ Important note: __Same note. This chapter happens at the same time as Inuyasha's chapter 2, and goes farther. So far, I think this will be the only chapter from my point of view. Thanks again for reading, and PLEEZ R&R!_

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled, thrashing around and sweating, wrapped in her thick sleeping bag. "Inu...yasha... no... please..." 

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She ran over to where he was laying in a pool of his blood, the stalagmite painfully thrust into his stomach. She gasped, and gently touched his face; cold. So cold... she was too late. "Inuyasha, no. No, you can't be dead, you can't go!" Tears streamed down her face as she screamed at him, shaking his shoulders weakly. "You idiot! YOU IDIOT!! You can't die! You CAN'T! I love you, can't you see that?! Don't you dare die!" Her voice quieted as she sank to her knees, sobbing. She lay her head on his face. "Please... please no. Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes, sobbing silently. "Inuyasha..."_

"We should wake her up, Miroku." Sango said wearily, watching Kagome. "Yeah." Miroku leaned over; "Kago-" He gasped. "What is it?" "...She's crying..." Sango kneeled next to Miroku and gently wiped the tears off of Kagome's face. Kagome murmured something and then quieted. Sango turned to Miroku and spoke softly. "Miroku... what are we going to do? We can't go on like this. Kagome... I don't know how long she'll last." The despair and muffled grief rang in her voice and shone in her eyes; he looked away.

"Miroku..." "I don't know what we can do, Sango. I don't know." Sango sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "...I feel so bad for Shippo... he was devastated." Miroku nodded. "Hm... there's really nothing we can do, is there? We really can't do much without him..." *snivel* Miroku turned slowly. "...Sango...?" Tears silently streamed down her face. "I..." Miroku gently wrapped an arm around her and drew her in to him. She didn't resist; rather, she buried her head in his chest and continued her silent weeping, her body shaking and her breathing ragged. To his surprise, Miroku found comfort in comforting her; she was letting out all the emotions that he felt, and trying to soothe her felt like making himself feel slightly less numb... but how long would it last? There was no way to know...


	6. Chapter 3: Through Inuyasha's Eyes

Inuyasha: Chapter 3

_ IN: This is the first chapter 3, and it happens the morning after it all. Hope you enjoy!_

************************************************************************

"Geez... what's with all this light..." I groaned quietly after saying this, feeling the pain seep into me once more; but the realization hit that I was alive, and that was all that mattered right now. I slowly opened my eyes, letting the bright blue of the sky and the white of the sun blind me. I blinked a few times, and turned my head so I could see my injury. I still had a pretty big hole in my stomach; but being me, it was starting to heal a bit. I sighed and tried to stretch; winced and gave up that idea pretty quick. "Huh. S'pose I'll have to get up at some point..."

I closed my eyes and tried to envision Kagome; her raven black hair, brown eyes sparkling with laughter or a smile. She was so pretty... not that I'd ever tell her that. And of course, that wasn't what made me care about her and want to protect her, anyway. She was so kind to me... she had accepted me as I was; a hanyou, or as other people saw me... a freak. And she had taken care of me and treated me like a person, anyway. 

I sighed deeply again. "I'll make it back to you, Kagome... I promise." I murmured. I pushed my hand against the ground, trying to get a good grip so I could push myself to my knees, or something... slipped in all the blood. I'd forgotten about it. I wheezed in pain and tried again, but first found a drier patch of ground, not that it didn't take me a while to find one of those; the ground was pretty wet. I hoisted myself up, but slipped again and fell. Tried again. I finally made it to my knees, leaning on a rock for support; this wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

About an our later I was on my feet, and I had walked about a mile. I was dead tired; every single second I wanted to lay down and just die... just get it over with... I could finally rest... but the stubbornness that was my nature wouldn't let me. "Ka...go...me..." I muttered, taking a step with each syllable. I was going to make it back to her. To her, and to Shippo, the little brat; and Miroku, even if he was a letch; and Sango, and Kirara... they'd see, I'd make it... I would...

I took one more step and collapsed, slipping on a rock or something, I don't really remember. I tried to keep my eyes open... but it was so hard... I decided I'd just... just rest... for a bit...

_ "Hey, Inuyasha?" I looked up from where I lay on the ground. And there she was, leaning over with her hands on her knees and her head tilted with confusion. "Kagome...?" "Um, why are you lying on the ground like that?" "I'm hurt, remember? I fell..." "Oh! Here, let me help you..." Kagome reached over and carefully pulled me up, and let me lean on her, my arm across her shoulder. My breathing was heavy, so I guess she was concerned... her forehead furrowed with worry. "Look, do you want to wait a little while?" "No, no I'm fine." I managed to gasp out. "Come on, lets go..."_


	7. Chapter 3: Through Kagome's Eyes

Kagome: Chapter 3

_ Important note: Here we go again! This happens at the same time as Inuyasha's chapter 3._

************************************************************************

"Geez... so bright... I told mom to get some blinds on that window..." I murmured to herself. I stretched lazily, and an image of Inuyasha falling onto a stalagmite struck me like cold water to the face; I suddenly remembered where I was and everything that happened. "Inuyasha... if you weren't already... ...I'd... ..." I hastily wiped my eyes clear of the dampness that was already beginning to gather. "I'll go look. It's the least I can do." I stood up, and without doing anything else, headed straight for the cliff.

* * *

"So how the heck do I get down there!?" I cursed under my breath, scoping out the surroundings. The place that we had moved from that had seemed so perfect yesterday now brought back such sorrow and bad images... I quickly shook my head to clear it. 

No time for thoughts like that. I searched around again until I finally found a small, narrow path, seeming to lead downward. I sighed, ran my hand through my hair. "Worth a shot... what choice do I have?" As I murmured reassuringly to myself, I began to follow the winding path down the mountain...

* * *

"Not again!" I cried, my foot slipping on a stone, causing me to loose my balance and almost fall. I managed to regain it, though, and continued down. I walked in silence for a moment before starting to speak out loud to myself. "Stupid path... stupid cliff... stupid demon... stupid Inuyasha... this is all his fault... if he had just let me fall..." I was reaching up to wipe tears off of my face before I even noticed I was crying... 

"Heh. If Inuyasha could see me now, he'd probably pretend to be mad at me for crying so much." I whispered, my steps becoming robotic; I didn't notice I was walking anymore. "But... but he wouldn't be mad, would he? He'd be upset; he hates seeing me cry... it's just like him, I suppose..." He would have been really mad if he were here... I could barely see... I was crying so hard... "Damn... get a hold of yourself, Kagome!" I snapped, making a real effort to stop the tears. It worked to some extent; I could see now...


End file.
